Renato Manchas
RenatoRich Moore via Twitter, March 20th 2016 Manchas is a black jaguar and a minor character in Zootopia. He is voiced by Jesse Corti and officially works for Tundratown Limo Service. Physical Appearance Manchas is a large, muscular jaguar with spotted black fur that covers his entire body. He has big green eyes, though the right one is scarred at the time of the film. He normally wears gray pants and a white tank top. He is shown to be extremely strong and agile, as seen in his chase scene with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, performing incredible feats of strength and almost killing Nick through an intense jump. However, since he did this under the influence of the Night Howler Sickness, it is unknown if he has this in his natural state. Role in the Film Mr. Big orders Manchas to pick up Emmitt Otterton, who wants to meet with his client Mr. Big in person about an urgent matter. At 8:15 PM that night, while driving in a car to Tundratown from the Rainforest District, Manchas overhears a commotion in the back seat; before the jaguar can investigate further; he is suddenly and viciously attacked by Otterton, who had just become savage. The jaguar manages to escape alive, though his right eye is badly maimed in the process. Manchas then heads to Tundratown and informs Mr. Big about the incident before returning to his home, traumatized by what had happened. Ten days later, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde attempt to interview him about Otterton. After Manchas mentions that Otterton had spoke of "Night howlers" before he turned savage, Nick tricks him into believing that the two are there to talk to him about them. Manchas agrees to give them information and unlocks the door, but before he can undergo further questioning, he suddenly loses his sanity and becomes savage, apparently falling victim to the same affliction that claimed Otterton. The now feral Manchas attacks Judy and Nick, chasing them out of his home and relentlessly stalking them through the wet jungle. During the chase, Manchas corners the pair on a ledge and nearly kills Nick, but Judy manages to handcuff the jaguar's leg to a pole and call for backup before they escape. However, when Chief Bogo arrives with the police, Manchas has mysterious vanished. Judy and Nick later discover that Manchas has been taken to Cliffside Asylum by wolves, where he, Otterton, and the other missing predators, who have also gone savage, are being held captive by Mayor Lionheart in an attempt to hide them from the public. After the police raid the asylum and arrest Lionheart for his not-quite-legal activities, Manchas and the other savage predators are muzzled and transferred to another hospital, the cause of their strange behavior still a mystery. ]] It is later revealed that Manchas, Otterton and all the other missing predators had been turned savage by a ram named Doug, who secretly darted them all with a psychotropic serum made from Night Howler flowers, completely unnoticed. Manchas and the other savage predators are eventually cured when an antidote for the Night howlers is created. Trivia * "Manchas" means "blots" or "smudges" in Spanish. ** Despite this, and despite the fact that his voice actor, Jesse Corti, a Venezuelan-American, did his own Spanish dubbing of Lefou in another Disney film, Beauty and the Beast, Corti did not do his own Spanish dubbing as Manchas. * Manchas was modeled after Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Jaguars Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Savaged Animals Category:Predators Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters